


In Love With The Silent One // Haiykuu!! // Tsukishima x Reader

by sashahalfeaten_potato1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashahalfeaten_potato1/pseuds/sashahalfeaten_potato1
Summary: Your mom never really loved you and left you with your dad. You've never really talked after she left you, you only spoke higher than a whisper to the ones you loved, but did you really love someone? After your break up with Oikawa, you became silent. After a while, you learned to whisper at least to others. As the first years came you thought you were really going to hate Tuskki but something about him made you want to be better than, know more about that mysterious boy. You did move around for times because of your mother wanting to make you close to her even though you hated her, you wanted to away from her the most as possible but like a little puppy your father would move around to places with you.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1

First-Years

You were once a first-year but yet you didn't want anything to do with them. And they can really be a big pain in the ass. 

You weren't a third-year yet, but Daichi let you take over some of the Club's responsibility. He thinks your amazing and you'll be the one taking over him. You just still couldn't see playing without him. You made up your mind to play to the fullest with him this year even if it was his late. 

Your first day as an officially second-year. Kiyoko handed us the current applicants. There weren't many which wasn't a surprise. Last year there Wasnt many even with you. All four of us including Kiyoko seemed pretty sad but we didn't just give up there. 

Dachi, Suga, Tanaka and You were on your way to the gym.  _ The guys are something. I hope this year stays the same, no changing schools and no drama.  _ You never paid attention to what they had to say and they understood. You just wore your headphones and listened to music, not too loud to know at least a bit of what they were saying. 

"Who knew the setter from Kitagawa First would choose us," That got your attention. You took your headphones out.

"But this guy is cocky; I just know it," Tanaka said

"Your the one acting cocky," You whispered hopefully no one heard.

"Not again. Would you stop intimidating everyone you see?"  _ Yup, that's my Suga mama. _

"I-I would never do such a thing," Tanaka studdered.

"Yet your doing it right now," Again whispering. Whenever someone wanted to talk to you, they would always have to listen to you carefully to not miss your voice. You never spoke up, not loud enough for them to hear you anyway.

"Hello,"  _ A newbie. From Kitagawa Frist?  _

The three of you enter like you own the place. The first thing you see was an orange headed boy who looked at least 5 feet, while the other one way taller with navy black hair.  _ They seem to like each other, right?  _

Tanaka obviously was acting like a dog, which made you chuckle. Dachi and Suga were just acting like they always do - the only difference with Daichi was that he had the papers for the newbies - lovely. That's what made you fall in love with the team. They all had their own personality that made you have a little chuckle. And they both had nice warming smiles. Even if the team ever gets in a fight they always protect their little princess, you. 

You put your headphones back on knowing that they were going to be a pain in the ass right away. You play your music and just stand there next to Tanaka. He made you feel safe for some reason, even though he can really do a bit too much. 

"Hey, Hey, Hey!"  _ Yup a dog,  _ "What do you guys think you're doin-" 

Daichi interrupts him by grabbing him by the collar.  _ Honestly control your dog Dachi.  _ Daichi pulls Tanaka back, he was seriously getting out of control.

"You must be Kageyama,"  _ Kageyama? How did I not remember him? Well, he did hate me after all so I kept a distance. What a pain it's going to be having him here. _

"I'm getting out of here Sugamama," You whispered.

"I told you too not to call me that, either way, you have to stay."  _ He actually heard you! _

"I don't want to deal with  _ him, _ " You're about to get out when Suga grabs you by your hand.

"Come on, how bad could it be?"

"Fine I'll stay, but if I hate how this is going, I'm getting outta here," Suga smiles, "Oh, and you have to let me call you Sugamama."

"Whaaaa? You know what fine. All for you to stay."

"Thank you Sugamam," You said a bit higher and going to hug him by the neck but instead he gives you a piggyback ride to Daichi.

"Hello," Said Kageyama once again.

The orange headed shorty was just exploring. Your eyes followed him. He made you smile, he was just acting like a child. A child you still haven't met. That's the exact attitude you wished you had or knew someone who did. 

"Good to see you," Said Daichi as normal as ever.

"He's pretty darn tall," Suga said still carrying you. You didn't want to look at Kageyama, you didn't want him knowing just yet that it was you.

"First Impressions are key, Suga!" The orange was already behind you guys and so way your head, on him looking at everything he was doing, loving him already. But the dog kept barking, "Blast him with the majesty of being a third year"

"Tanaka stops making faces,"  _ Thank you Daichi. If you didn't say anything you would have. _

"Hello!" Said the tangerine, but of course, no one noticed him but you because you were the only one actually looking at him.

"How tall are you?" ... But no one cared what the tangerine said and Daichi just continued asking Kageyama questions. 

"H-Hello?" The tangerine was getting desperate, no one seemed to acknowledge him.

"5'11," Said Kageyama with pride, you still don't understand how that's something to be proud of you just wanted to be short to play Libero.

All three of them gasped, they didn't expect him to be that tall. You were just acknowledging the poor tangerine,  _ how said but yet adorable. _

"How dare you...?"  _ Aww, he even has a cute sad side. I love him. _

You tap Suga's shoulder. He turned, you point to the tangerine when at the same time he screamed.

"Hello!" He seemed annoyed but you thought he was cute. 

Tanaka points at him,  _ You remember him!  _ "Hey, it's you!" The tangerine gets goosebumps, "The number 1 shorty!"

Daichi is so clueless and Suga is just in awe. _ Daichi has begun to talk _ , "Do you mean the other applicant is Hinata..." He said looking at the papers. He looks up, "are you? I'm just a little surprised. I see. So, you both choose Karasuno!"

"Um..." The little Hinata spoke. You still haven't said a word.

"We saw you guys play last year," Spoke Sugamama, and the dog finally controlling himself and smiling now.

"You're small and you were all over the place, but you had spunk!" 

"Thanks!" He was so happy that they were calling out how amazing he is. 

Suga mama continues, "That was some jumping power too."

"But you haven't grown much at all," Tanaka said finally deciding it was a good idea to say something about his height. 

"I may be small but I can jump," Hinata said, "I will become the ace of Karasuno, you'll see," After hearing this Kageyama gets angry

"Come on. You only got here and you're already claiming the ace position," Tanaka said with the most creepiest face you've seen so far today. 

"What's wrong with big aspirations, right?" Now this made Hinata get happy. Sug always had a way of cheering up everyone around you which sometimes bothered you. 

"I-I'll give it my best!"

"Now that you've announced you're gonna be the ace, you better have improved. Keep dragging your feet and you'll waste another three years," this annoys both you and Hinata, he turns around to Kageyama. You just really wanted to slap him, it looked like he hasn't changed a bit.

"Excuse me?" They stare at each other with utter hate, "Why do you say things like hat Kageyama? I did try my best... But don't make it sound like everything I've done is for nothing!"

"Look, you guys, you do realize that you're not enemy's anymore, right? Volleyball brings people together-" Daichi tried to start.

"I want you to play me!"

"Hey, Daichi is still talking to you!" Tanaka tries to yell at them but doesn't work.

"Play you what?"  _ I'm tired of this.  _ Both Daichi and Tanaka were still in the same position when they got ignored as to see how much time they're going to keep on fighting.

"At volleyball! Duh!" Daichi was getting pissed...

"How do you propose we play volleyball one-on-one?" 

"Huh? D-Doing passes and stuff" Even little tangerine had no idea.

"How can you win or loss in passes"  _ Oh no! Daichi is doing that face again, I will see you again little ones. _

"Listen to him!" Daichi didn't seem to be the only one angry at this time, Tanka as well.

"You're getting noisy, Volleyball Club." Said a strangely different voice.

All of you turn around, "Ugh! Vice!"

"Principle," Suga corrects Tanaka. You tap Suga signaling to let you down, and he does as you say.

"Principle," Tanaka corrects himself right away

"You're not quarreling, I trust," Called out the Principle, you've never really liked him but just played along with everyone else.

"Not at all! This is what they call hard work. Right, guys?" Daichi said a bit nervous hoping they don't notice.

"We gotta behave ourselves 'cause the Vice wants us to misbehave," Tanaka whispered to Hinata hoping they were going to calm down.

"Serve me a ball!" Hinata says not paying attention to Tanaka, "I'll catch whatever you throw at me!"

"HEYY!" Tanaka Screams already annoyed at them not paying attention at all. 

"I only caught one serve from you last year," He said pointing at Kageyama, "I'm not the same person I was last year."

Kageyama looks at him for a second, "Not the same as last year, huh?," Get walks toward where the ball he throws earlier and picked it up, "I'm not the same guys I was last year either."

"Now, now, you guys," Daichi said freaking out, Tanka was already freaked out if they messed up... oh no, "Enough freewheeling."

"Are those first-years?" The principal asked.  _ Yup, they're going to mess something up. _

"Here goes," Kageyama said bouncing the ball to his hands. 

He throws the ball up.  _ A jump serve.  _ He looks up at the ball and flies his arms back getting ready to jump. He jumps and serves like a monster. You haven't seen anything like this since Oikawa. Hinata doesn't seem to sense the ball coming at full force and pulls back and moves his face to the side or else the ball would have hit him in the face again... The ball lands on the floor was farther. Hinata fell down to the ground. Suga, Tanaka and You were all shocked. Dachi just stood there not saying a word.

"How is that not the same as last year?" Kageyama said all cocky.

Hinata gets angry that he's talking like that to him. He gets up ready to be thrown another serve, with much more enthusiasm, "One more!"

"Hey, knock that off!" Daichi was trying so hard to finally get them under control. This pissed you off.

"It's a problem that they won't take orders from their team captain," The Principle said, Daichi was hoping that a miracle could happen.

Kageyama does the same thing as he did earlier with the serve. This time Hinata ran to the side where Kageyama threw the ball. Everyone, including you, was shocked. The ball hits his hand but they jump to his face, the ball flys off his face, and to where Daichi and The Principle we're  _ Oh, no! _ The principal was talking but Daichi got scared as the ball came closer. The ball hit the Principle's face, throwing his toupee and then landing on Daichi's head. Everyone was scared and going crazy about what just happened. 

Daichi was upset. Hinata was whispering to Kageyama about how the Principle had a toupee and he was slow, something like that, you didn't pay attention. Tanaka was trying not to laugh but wanted to give out little giggles. But he couldn't contain it anymore, he told the first years to be quiet and turned the opposite way of the principal and giggled.

"Shut up Tanaka!" Both you and Suga Scream to Tanaka. To your surprise, you didn't whispered which caught you off guard. 

The Principle decided to have a little talk with Daichi outside, you were just hoping he was going to survive to see tomorrow.

_ You have a notification  _ Screamed your little phone in your ear. Daichi was going to talk to all five of us so you thought right now wasn't a good time.

"Fortunately, we're not being blamed. No apology is necessary. But pretend you saw nothing," The first-years were so relieved but they weren't getting away with it just yet... "You two, on the other hand-"

"It's your fault for not receiving it properly, you klutz. 'not the same as last year'? Don't make me laugh. I was an idiot to hope for a challenge. Shithead."

You were getting pissed,  _ why couldn't they just pay attention to THEIR caption for at least one second? If they weren't fighting and paying attention in the first place maybe we wouldn't be here right now. _

"You always say one word too many."

"Hey," Daichi said making them all screamed and turn around to pay attention to him, "I'd like you two to listen to me. I don't know what motivated you to move to Karasuno, but you came here to win, didn't you?"

"Yes!"

"Of course."

"Karasuno's team could compete with the best up till several years back. It only happened once but they went to nationals. But now we're eighth in the prefecture. We are neither particularly weak nor strong. Other schools call us the fallen chaps... The wingless crows. I remember when Karasuno was in the Spring High School National Volleyball Championship. I was a student from a nearby school who just happened to be passing by, seeing them fight their fierce rivals in a gigantic Tokyo gymnasium... It gave me goosebumps." Daichi paused for a second then loudly he said, "We're going there one more time!"

"There are plenty of high schools that treat going to the nationals like a tentative dream," Kageyama said loud and clear not giving a dam.

"You bas- I mean, you-" Tanaka said.

"There's no need to worry. I'm serious about going." Daichi said seriously, "We need to be an untied team to accomplish that. And that's also why we don't want the vice principal to pay us any special attention," The three of you know about to happen already. Daichi is walking up to the first years, so you three decide to move to the side, you guys were scared, "Look, it isn't as though I'm telling you to be friends, In middle school, you may have been adversaries separated by a net," Daichi's face was dead, which scared them as well, "but I want you to get it into your heads that you'll both be on the same side of the net now. That's all I'm saying. I don't care how good you are," he places one hand on Kageyama's shoulder, "or how hard you intend to play," he places his other hand on Hinata, "anyone who makes trouble for the team with petty rivalry..." he takes them outside and simultaneously put the papers on there head and say,"... is out! I will not allow you to participate in club activities as you can think of yourselves as teammates!" He slams the door at them leaving them with the papers in their hand. 

You guys could hear the screaming from outside begging you to let them play and that they would try to get along. 

"You sure about this Daichi?" Suga mama asked, "We need the club members. Only time can make a team."

Tanaka was by the door trying so hard not to laugh, while you were just standing there wondering what was going to happen next. 

"I know that! however..." 

You could still hear the screaming from outside. Kageyama started to scream at Hinata, getting him out of the way most likely. He started to apologize right away and quickly. Daichi goes to the door and opens it slightly, you were able to see through the top. As you thought Hinata was thrown to the ground and Kageyama in front of the door. Seeing Daichi's face Kageyama gets thrown off and sacred. 

Before practice started you go by the wall and lean against it. You checked who had sent you an email, It was Iwa-chan. 

_ Hey y/n. I heard someone from Kitagawa First, we were just wondering who you got, let us know. Oh and Oikawa is getting out of control. Remember, don't overdo your knee, it still needs healing.  _

_ Take care, Iwa-chan. _

He didn't give you much information, he just wanted to say hi. Oikawa was one of your best friends back in Middle school. You both go accepted there but your mom wouldn't accept you going there because she had another job. But later on, you guys moved back and to your surprise, they accepted you again. Oikawa was happy, and that's where you meet Iwa-chan and Kageyama. You had to write back, he'll know you saw it.

_ Hey Iwa-chan! I'm glad to hear from you though I never really expected to hear from you though. Honestly, I never thought I was going to get someone from Kitagawa First here. To my surprise it was Kageyama. So far I doubt he even remembers me, I didn't even recognize him at first, but there was a lot that happens right away too much to even say. My knees healing fine so you don't have to worry about that, though they don't let me practice here because it's still not completely healed, I just lean them a hand. Tell Oikawa if he doesn't control himself them I'll start calling him shittykawa and he'll listen to you. I still don't talk much and I'm still growing which I really hate. I still listen to the playlist you created for me so thank you. Anyway, take care of you too, Iwa-chan. _

You thought before hitting send. You knew the Oikawa still loved you even though you've broken up, he still did everything he could to hear anything from you, that's why Iwa-chan always texted you. You didn't think there was something to worry about so you hit send. Now for practice, it was true they didn't let you practice bc of your knee, they would let you throw them the ball, sometimes even spike and barely run around in the gym, not until your knee was fully recovered. 


	2. 2

The practice had started. Today they were doing all types of practice. You could have stayed but you had other things to worry about. 

"Suga Mama!" You headed toward Suga after the set he finished doing, "I have some business to attend to," You pointed toward your phone that was on your other hand. He understood right away, but yet he was shocked. You've never screamed so loud just to tell him that, he then knew that it really was important.

He nodded, "Go right ahead just get back before we finish practice here."

You understood that he wasn't really the caption here but you trusted him more. And they didn't need you right there at the moment. You head toward your things jogging. You grab your sweater and head outside.

You open the door and Hinata and Kageyama were still there. You stare at them for a minute, then look down and runoff, closing the door on your way out. You knew you weren't supposed to be running but you had to. Kageyama then seems to recognize you a bit.

You began to run but your knee began to ache again. You were at least able to head to the other building. You stood there hiding hoping that Kageyama doesn't come after you. You heard the entire conversation.

"... I'm going to get inside!" Kageyama declared. 

"Do you think of me as my teammate," Hinata said as he stretched jumping off the window.

Kageyama looked mad. He looks over to Hinata, "I would be useful. That's reason enough to let me join their club!" 

_ You haven't changed a bit, always getting what you want like a king.  _ You were angry.

"Spoken like a true ki-" Hinata stopped himself, then finally corrected himself, "B-but what are you gonna do?"

"We will challenge them to a two-on-two game. If we win we get to join. If we work together, we'll look like teammates, like it or not. It's the fastest way."

_ Not bad but it won't be that easy.  _ You smirk knowing that he won't get far enough, you still hated him.

You heard footsteps.  _ Oh no! what am I doing?  _ You're about to start running again when you hear the footsteps stoping. You stop, turn around. It was a tall blonde headed dude you've never seen before. He wore glasses and had headphones wrapped around his head. Behind him was another boy, tall as well but couldn't be any taller than you. He had really dark green hair which was really weird. He had freckles as well.

The tall bastard smirked at your appearance while the other boy was just smiling, his true self.

"What do you want from me," You whisper in your normal voice, not any louder. Still your headphones in. They were only about 7 feet apart from you.

"You were just spying on the king, huh?"

"I wasn't I was just resting for a bit," You say, "And I have to get going," You began to walk but then you paused. He called Kageyama the king. You turn around and run toward the blonde kid. You knew you had to stop running all the time but this time you couldn't, "How do you know Kageyama, and why did you call him the King?" You said with a bit of curiosity in your voice still whispering like aways.

"The King? I'm even surprised you don't know, first year," He responded with so much cockiness.

"Excuse me?" You start to raise your voice, "Just for your information, I'm a second-year and right there," You pointed toward Kageyama, "That kid, I hate him. I've always had, I don't care that he join this school or this club at all, but he's not the king of the court anymore. I won't let him. He can't even play, not until he learns to play with Hinata as a team player. But that's not what's bothering me," You stop for a second. You were almost up to his face. You could see his cockiness and you hated it, "His name is Kageyama. And you, I hate you even more than him," You push him a walk-off.

"Let me guess, you'll stand right by him?" 

You stop. Think, then turn back around, "No, I will never ever do that. And I won't stand by you either. Your even worse than him, I hope you can at least know how to work with others. Kageyama is just an Idoit that got turned like that because of my friend, I got nothing to do with him. I don't even know him," You run off as fast as possible.

_ It's probably too late, I should just go back. _ So you do. When you're back the too boys aren't there anymore. Instead, Kiyoko was there she was about to go to the gym. You run toward her. She was as pretty as ever, with long blue hair, silver pink glasses, and even thick. She looks at you and sees you running. She turns toward Hinata and Kageyama.

"Can I please get through," She said with the most sweetest voice ever, your heart ached.

They both stare at her and jump back staring at her and you. She walks by and opens the door. You follow then feel a sudden touch. You jump but you couldn't care. Tanaka comes receiving you both. 

"Kiyoko, thanks for all your hard work! I'll carry that," He says, trying to be such a flirt.

"No thanks, I'll carry it myself."

"Kiyoko, you look so lovely today," He says but she just goes of ignoring him. 

You look back at Hinata and wave at him. Then get inside the gym.

"I love it when she ignores me," Tanaka says hugging himself.

You take a step inside and see Suga coming toward Tanaka. He grabs the door shutting it. Once he shut the door he goes running off to you. You were already on the other side of the gym by your things. 

"Yo!" He started you, and you jumped, "Did you make it?"

You turn around and face him, you weren't smiling anymore, "No. I bumped into these first years. After I've gotten away I knew it was too late," He hugs you and you hug him back. Your voice had gone back to a whisper. You hide the fact that the ones you bumped into were the other first years that were going to be joining the club. You knew it was them because of the forms, Daichi showed them to you.

"Come on, I'll let you practice your spikes with us right now. Just to cheer you on," Suga smiles at you and takes you to the others. 

He starts to set for the others while you get to the back and stretch a bit. Your finally ready and Suga sets to you. 

***

The practice had finally finished, and everyone was cooling down.

"Do you think they'll show up asking to be in the club if they can bet us in a game?" Tanaka asked Suga.

"Possibly. All they have to do is cool their heads and demonstrate how they've learned the error of their ways."

"Th-" You started.

"Captain!!" It was Hinata and Kageyama. You guys open the door, "We would like to challenge you!" Tanaka was losing himself.

"Us versus you upperclassmen!" Stated Hinata. You liked his confidence but Tanaka just kept on laughing, Suga just scratched the back of his head while Daichi did nothing. They had a whole conversation you paid no attention to until your phone died.

"And if you lose?"Daichi asked, still looking mad.

"We will accept the penalty of your choice," Kageyama answered.

"Hmm? This should work. Two other first years are going to be joining us. We'll have to play them three-on-three. It's a game we hold every year for our new members to see what they're like," Daichi explained to Hinata and Kageyama.

"But three-on-three? Who will be playing on our side?" Asked Hinata

"Daichi, Let me be on their side. I've played with Kageyam before and I want to play with Hinata," You whispered to Daichi but you doubted that they heard anything.

"That will be chosen on the day. You will either get Tanaka or this young player I won't dare say her name just yet. Get the wrong player and you lose."

"What? Me?" Tanaka looked so confused.

"You said you kinda liked them."

"I don't want to get dragged into their mess!"

"That's a shame. Either way, it's still not confirmed."

"If you insist, I'll do it," He jumps toward Hinata and pets his hair, "Happy to hear that."

"You moran. He said it's still not confirmed," You say

"So, in any event, that you lose, for the remainder of my time in this school, Kageyama will not be allowed to be a setter. A team cannot win with a grandstanding over-aggressive, egocentric setter," Kageyama looked pissed as Daichi said this, "what's up? I'm not saying that your application will be rejected. I'm sure you can easily handle other positions."

"I am a setter!" Kageyama gets frustrated by Daichi saying what he said.

"Then win. You are here because you thought you could win without any help, right?"

"What about me? I'm here too," Hinata said

"The game is on Sunday morning," Daichi said Ignoring Hinata.

"I'm here too, you know!''

"Got it!" That was the only answer they got.

Suga grabbed Tanaka by the collar and pulled him back in, closing the door right after.

"Wasn't that a bit too much Daichi?" You asked with your low voice.

"Aren't you being a little hard on them," Suga asked almost as if translating what you said.

"It's true. You are being more strict than usual, Daichi," Tanaka said, agreeing to Suga and you.

Tanaka as always wasn't being sutled that he wanted to help them out, asking to take the gym keys. You couldn't care less what they were about to do, you just didn't want to get involved. After everything got settled you grabbed your things. You never stayed last, you didn't want to end up locking up the gym. Part of it was also because you didn't want to socialize with anyone, not even Kiyoko or Suga, you wanted to be left alone by everyone.

Suga came over to you though almost every day before leaving, making sure you would get home safely and to see if you wanted him to go with you.

"Y/n," Suga said tapping on your shoulder. 

You look over your shoulder and give him a small smile, something you only did to let them know you were still there and you were listening even though you weren't most of the time.

"What happened when you went out to call your dad? You came back... not acting like your normal self."

"Nothing, I just bumped into those first years that were going to join the volleyball club as well," You say more quieter than a whisper.

"Hinata and Kageyama?"

"No, the tall blonde headed, and the other one. The one that is almost my height. Probably shorter."

"Did something happen?"

"No, he's just annoying but I'll be able to handle him lets just hope he doesn't play my position, either of them. I'll be able to play with both of them if I get chosen to be on their team but I really hope I don't."

"Daichi might put you with them you know. I mean you did say that you played with Kageyama so..."

"I know, It doesn't matter either way. I have to get home now, but tomorrow I'll find those first years and let them know, during lunch of course. I'll be fine before you say something, I brought my bike."

"Okay, remember if y-"

"If I need something call you. Right, I'll keep that in mind."

You turn around finally facing Suga. Most of the others have already left home. You give Suga one of those fake smiles everyone believed were real, even your parents. You hug him and leave. You ride home, a place you wanted to never return but had to. 

The air that night was fresh. It made you almost lose yourself to who you truly were. It smelled as though it had rain, but it hadn't. The smell was nice and fresh. It was as if you've just opened a gift from a loved one, but you didn't understand how you knew that smell if no one ever loved you, not as a family at least. The wind almost succeeded in making you cry and laugh but it wasn't warming anymore. The wind changed making it dark and cool as you arrived home. You take a look at your house and see the night sky darker than in any area around you. It was as if the house was built for a wish. The house wasn't old for a witch, they told you it was made for you, the irresponsible child. Or so your mother once told you when you were four. 

You hated home but loved it, you just never understood that. Being able to love it and hate it at the same time. You wanted to escape but you wanted to also stay. 

You enter the gate, put down your bike somewhere by the entrance. You took out your phone, plugged in your headphones, and blasted the volume all the way up. Yeah, it could damage your hearing but you preferred that to have to enter a house where you didn't want to be in. You play your music, entering the house. It was bright inside.  _ Guess she took time to actually clean today.  _ You took your shoes off and just walked toward the stairs with your socks on. You could see your dad taking care of your newborn step-brother. Once he saw you, he looked pissed but ignored you. You walk but the stairs and see your stepmother right there. 

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed at you with a cup of wine in her hand, "Where the hell were you?!"

"Practice where else," You whispered, walking again. 

_ So you also drank today, good for yo _ u.

"You bitch. You can't even practice," She said, finally reaching one step below her.

"I'm still required to attend you know," You say with your head looking toward your feet. You look up and see she was getting on her last nerve.

She slaps you. You face looking down again toward the floor. You knew your father was paying attention to everything that was going on but acted like he didn't. Nobody could get her to calm down once she started to drink not even your father. She would get mad over every small detail and would take it all out on you, that's how you got your knee injury in the first place.

"You should get used to it. Me not being home early but at this time every day. I'll be having games and practice every week so I'll be arriving home late. I thought you already knew this being living in this house for more than 5 years," You said, with a sad whisper. You knew she could hear everything she said so it made no difference to you.

"Stop talking back, you know what will happen if you do. Or do you want me to injure your other knee?"

You say nothing.

"Exactly you whore. Now get to your room and there won't be super for you," She said finally getting out of the way.

You opened the door to your room. It was nicely cleaned. You couldn't believe she went to the trouble to clean your room. You smash your face on your bed and cry. You loved your stepmother, she was the closest thing you had to a mother, a real mother. You hated when she would drink, she always would take it out on you, made you do things you had no time for. She helped you get through so many things, helped you achieve things your father never helped you achieve. But when you always saw your dad pissed in the living room before getting to the stairs, you knew it meant she was drinking and she had something to take out on you. Not even your father could stand up to her, she always ended up like that because of him, so he went nowhere near her. You hated seeing her like this, you cared about her something you've rarely ever do. 

_ You got a notification _

_ Just great! What's up with everyone today, wanting to talk to me or even be near me! Can't they see I don't want to talk to them! _

You look at your phone wondering who it could be this time. Iwa-chan. You didn't have the courage enough to open the message but somehow did open it. You read it and began to cry again.


End file.
